<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Russian Roulette by JigenDaisuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435861">Russian Roulette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JigenDaisuke/pseuds/JigenDaisuke'>JigenDaisuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JigenDaisuke/pseuds/JigenDaisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP; just writing it as the inspiration comes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Russian Roulette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During their escape, Jigen had used up his ammo shedding them of the extra cop cars. Shooting out their tires and forcing them off the road. It should've been a clean getaway, if Zenigata had been leading the brigade. Unfortunately the inspector hadn't been and when all was said and done, he was still hot on their tail. </p><p>It was like trying to shake off a wet leaf and Lupin was quickly losing his patience for it. Puffing on his cigarette like a locomotive while he glared through the rear view mirror, until he finally spat the burning stub across the dashboard. "Oh, Jigen dear~? Why don'tcha' be a doll and entertain our guest for a while?" And before Jigen had time enough to respond, the thief had unlocked the doors and kicked the gunslinger sideways and out. </p><p>His descent was at a snail's pace, eyes wide with shocked betrayal as he gawked after Lupin and that all knowing grin of his. There was nothing Jigen could grab to save himself, nails hardly dragged across the smooth finish of a new paintjob before his shoulder made contact with the pavement. It was then that time seemed to speed up again and his body rolled and bounced violently across the highway. Headlights flooded over him and brakes squealed sharply in his ears. </p><p>Jigen thought he was going to die. </p><p>He collided with the fender and then hit the road again in a shaking, heaving heap. His clothing had suffered through the road rash, hardly protecting areas of skin, which now bled in searing patches. The trauma paralyzed him long enough to hear the car door open, then Jigen struggled to crawl away, to get out of Zenigata's reach, but Zenigata hadn't suffered such a beating and it took little to no time to catch the bashed up gunslinger. On a throaty protest, he was pinned, cuffed and dragged to his feet. Soon shoved into the back of the cop car, the inspector slammed the door shut behind him and then rounded the vehicle.</p><p>Pausing just long enough to collect Jigen's hat from beneath a tire and whipping it onto the passenger's seat. The car dipped as the inspector climbed back in and Jigen shakily pushed himself to sit up and process everything. He didn't think he'd done anything to piss Lupin off, but if he hadn't then... </p><p>“Nasty breakup wassit?”</p><p>Jigen flinched.</p><p>The inspector eyed him through the rear view mirror, “didn’t look easy, why don’t we talk about it eh?"</p><p>Jigen's lips pursed and he hung his face and closed his eyes. </p><p>“Got a long ride into Tokyo you know. I’m a better shoulder to lean on than you may expect so why don’t we have a little heart to heart?”</p><p>"Fuck off, wouldya??" The gunslinger huffed, entirely unamused and all the more bewildered while he tried to recompose himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>